Nostalgia
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Un año más ha pasado desde que Donald se ha convertido en Duck Avenger, visitar Villa Rosa lo llena de nostalgia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 50 para Duck Avenger! El 8 de junio de 1969 fue la primera aparición de este superhéroe, Paperinik en italiano.


**Nostalgia**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Paperinik/Duck Avenger pertenece a Disney.

* * *

Un año más se había cumplido desde la primera vez que Donald había usado el traje de Fantomius, un caballero que también era un ladrón, para cobrar venganza. Un año desde el día en que Donald adoptó el nombre de Duck Avenger y que comenzó a vivir una doble vida. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, cambiar de objetivo solo fue una de ellas.

Donald ingresó en Villa Rosa. No sabía si era la fecha o el lugar en el que se encontraba que lo hacían sentir nostálgico. Tomó el diario de Fantomius y comenzó a leerlo. Lo había leído en incontables ocasiones, muchas veces en búsqueda de inspiración, tantas que incluso se había memorizado cada palabra escrita en su interior. Teniendo en cuanto su memoria fotográfica no se podía decir que fuera un gran logro.

En aquella ocasión se había prometido que Gladstone no se enteraría de Villa Rosa y lo había logrado. Quizás de haberlo hecho la reconstrucción hubiera sido más rápida o nunca hubiera llegado. Donald no había visto interés por parte de su primo en ese terreno y sabía el profundo rechazo que sentía por el trabajo. A él tampoco le gustaba trabajar, pero su suerte, a diferencia de su primo, no le dejaba muchas opciones.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero otras permanecían iguales. Seguía experimentando las mismas emociones que sintió la primera vez que leyó el diario de Fantomius y seguía pensando que Fantomius debió ser una persona admirable. Seguía conservando la capa y el uniforme, únicamente lo cambiaba cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo especialmente poderoso.

Muchos celebraban la primera aparición del pato enmascarado en otra fecha. Nadie sabía que la primera vez que se había puesto el traje de Duck Avenger y menos que lo había hecho por motivos egoístas y Donald se encargaría de que así fuera. Duck Avenger era considerado un héroe y no quería que sus orígenes mancharan su reputación.

Escondió el libro entre su bolso y se preparó para regresar a su casa. Solomon le había dejado la tarde libre, pero faltaba poco para que sus sobrinos salieran de clases y él no quería hacerlos esperar demasiado. Sin contar que la directora lo había citado poco antes de la hora de salida. Esperaba que no hubieran hecho nada malo. Quería a sus sobrinos, pero los conocía y sabía lo traviesos que podían llegar a ser.

Una pequeña molestia en la zona de la axila lo hicieron detenerse. Se trataba de una herida reciente, pero que para su buena fortuna había cicatrizado bien. Donald agradecía por su plumaje pues de lo contrario cubrir sus cicatrices sería complicado. Sus conocidos sabían de su mala suerte, pero aún así algunas de las marcas que quedaban como resultado de sus enfrentamientos como superhéroe eran difíciles de justificar.

Pensar en su última batalla le hizo pensar en Uno. Verlo de vuelta lo había hecho sentir muy feliz. Cuando Ducklair le había dicho que fue desactivado creyó que nunca volvería a verlo. Estaba feliz de estar equivocado. Uno no era solo su socio, era su mejor amigo, alguien muy preciado para su corazón.

—¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? —preguntó Donald en cuanto las presentaciones terminaron.

—Tomé asiento, que será una larga conversación —le dijo la directora.

Donald obedeció. Por el tono de voz con el que hablaba sospechó que sus sobrinos se habían metido en problemas. No estaba equivocado, durante más de media hora la directora le contó sobre la nueva travesura de los pequeños patos y como, pese a ser buenos estudiantes, eran muchos los problemas que causaban.

—Hablaré seriamente cuando con ellos cuando lleguemos a la casa —fue la respuesta de Donald.

No le sorprendía que se las hubieran arreglado para subir una estatua al techo, pues sabía lo ingeniosos que podían llegar a ser cuando hacían travesuras, él mismo había caído en más de una. No creía que fuera apropiado agregar algo más.

—No sea tan severo con ellos —le dijo la directora y Donald no pudo evitar voltearse sorprendido —, sé que suena raro, pero ellos son solo niños y puede que sea un intento por llamar su atención ¿Ha pensado en pasar más tiempo con ellos? Por ahora puede marcharse, los niños deben estar esperándolo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Donald admitía que se había distanciado un tanto de sus niños. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como chofer para industrias Ducklair había tenido más tiempo, el salario era bueno y no debía preocuparse por inventar excusas pues Uno y Solomon sabían de sus identidades secretas, pero los trillizos seguían teniendo vidas muy activas y ser parte de los Jóvenes Castores los mantenían muchas veces fuera de la casa e incluso de Duckburg.

Los trillizos lo estaban esperando en la entrada del colegio. Ninguno de ellos lucía preocupado, o al menos así fue hasta que lo vieron. Donald respiró profundamente en un intento por calmarse. Estaba enojado, algo que no era especialmente complicado tratándose de él, pero sabía que era necesario si quería lidiar con sus niños.

—Chicos, estuve hablando con la directora —les dijo poco antes de llegar a la casa.

—Lo sentimos, tío Donald —respondieron al unísono.

—No los expulsaron —continuó hablando —, pero dijo que si volvía a repetirse sería más de una semana —los trillizos bajaron la cabeza, notablemente avergonzados —. ¿Saben que tendré que castigarlos? La casa necesita una capa de pintura así que lo haremos mañana.

—¿Seguro? —preguntaron los patitos sorprendidos. Donald notó que, pese a lo poco que les agradaba la idea de pasar todo un día pintando les agradaba la idea de pasar todo un día con él. Se sintió un tanto culpable al recordar las palabras de la directora. Como Duck Avenger quería hacer del mundo un lugar seguro para sus pequeños, aunque eso tenía un precio.

—Tengo el día libre y unos cupones para la pintura, no podrán escaparse de eso.

Donald tenía la intención de pedirle a Uno que se encargara de patrullar la ciudad. Sabía que en caso de emergencia tendría que acudir de inmediato, pero eso le brindaba algo de seguridad. Solo le quedaba esperar que no surgiera ningún inconveniente ese día, sentía que sus sobrinos lo necesitaban.

—Por ahora vallan a lavarse las manos y hacer la tarea. Pronto estará lista la cena.

Cuando los trillizos vieron lo que Donald había preparado para la cena se vieron notablemente sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que ese día se celebraba y Donald no podía decírselo. No era solo lo que pudieran pensar sobre Duck Avenger sino lo difícil que sería justificar el conocer algo así, dudaba que ser el mejor amigo del pato enmascarado pudiera justificarlo.

—¿Qué celebramos? —le preguntó Louie.

—Tenía un antojo, eso es todo. Dense prisa —les regañó —, no querrán que se les enfríe la comida.

—Sí, tío Donald —comentaron los pequeños antes de correr a la mesa y sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Escuchaste sobre la última misión de Duck Avenger? —preguntó Dewey.

—No —fingió desinterés, era obvio que lo sabía e incluso dudaba que Dewey estuviera hablando de lo mismo que él, algo que obviamente no podía admitir en voz alta —. Duck Avenger ha estado ocupado y no hemos podido hablar.

—¡Detuvo el robo de un banco! —comentó Dewey emocionado —. ¡Los ladrones huyeron en cuanto lo vieron!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Donald fingiendo sorpresa, recordaba que esa fue la primera misión que tuvo con Uno después de su regreso. Los ladrones no huyeron en cuanto lo vieron, algunos incluso trataron de resistirse, idea que olvidaron en cuanto golpeó al primero.

Dewey asintió y continuó contando todo lo que sabía. Exageraba en algunas partes y otras eran totalmente erradas, pero a Donald no le importaba. Huey y Louie lo interrumpían ocasionalmente, ambos igual de emocionados. Le gustaba escuchar a sus sobrinos hablando sobre su alter ego. Si bien había ocasiones en las que se sentía celoso de Duck Avenger esa no era una de esas ocasiones. Todo lo que sentía era orgullo y nostalgia por un año más portando la capa del héroe enmascarado.


End file.
